Alphabet
by emeraldteardrops
Summary: 26 Prompts using the alphabet, Suspian, AU, ties slightly into Beast of Witherby.


A/N Hi! Before you ask, yes, I've been avoiding Beast, no I have not finished the next chapter and have no idea when I will, but yes, I will still finish it. However I've burned out on this fandom a touch, and tonight was the first I've wanted to write for it lately. This is Caspian and crew through the alphabet, and ties into Beast _very_ slightly. For those of you that don't know my work, some prompts won't make sense. Suspian. AU. Y'all know the drill. Enjoy! :)

**Alphabet**

**1. Arrogance**

When he first met High King Peter, he thought he was an arrogant child; now he curses his own arrogance for not seeing the man the High King really was.

**2. Belief**

From the time he was a child, Caspian always believed that life could hold more than the constant struggle for power and position; he learns this is true when he is on his knees before Susan, weak and vulnerable, and instead of despising him for it, instead she joins him on the floor.

**3. Confidence**

She must be confident in his affections for her, because even as he sweeps Lady Gerdi into a smooth waltz, there is never a look of jealousy in her beautiful eyes.

**4. Death**

He has taken a life before, as all young Telmarine soldiers have, but as so many on both sides fall never to rise again, Caspian thinks that his throne isn't worth it.

**5. Exorbitant**

Edmund says that if Caspian keeps spoiling Lucy like this, she's going to grow up to be a terror; Caspian hides the necklace behind his back and nods in solemn agreement.

**6. Forever**

Susan is laughing at Peter and Edmund, who have been arguing heatedly over whether or not the queen is the better chess piece than the king; Lucy is curled up in a ball, her hair fanning over his knee as she sleeps and Caspian decides that he never wants this to ever end.

**7. Greatness**

The High King steps aside and allows the newest King of Narnia to address his people; as the cheering rises to a fever pitch, four kings and queens stand back and silently acknowledge the coming of greatness.

**8. Higher**

That damn cat (or Cat) had to pick the highest limb, and he never could tell Lucy no…

**9. Innocence**

When faced with a crying Lucy, two pairs of innocent looking eyes, and a broken leg, the only one who doesn't cringe beneath Susan's displeasure is the one licking its paws in boredom.

**10. Jester**

She never did like court jesters, because Susan never felt like people should have to embarrass themselves for the amusement of others; Edmund teases Caspian for having boring parties just to keep Su happy.

**11. Kiss**

The first kiss was a kiss goodbye, brief and polite and gentle; now Caspian's kisses make her knees wobble, because they are none of the above, and Susan feels guilty because she likes that oh so much better.

**12. Love**

He loves Peter for his wisdom and his support, he loves Edmund for his laughter and his strength, and he loves Lucy for her sweetness and her hope; Caspian presses his face to Susan's breast, sweaty limbs entangled and hearts beating wildly, and he thinks that his love for her shatters everything he ever known about himself.

**13. Mourning**

Her scream of loss was more than he could bear, but as he drew her away, twisting and barely blocking the sword edge meant for them with his own, he knew that this was war and that his own mourning would have to wait.

**14. Never**

Caspian carries Lucy down the halls of the castle, her little face trusting as she lay asleep on his shoulder; he decides that out of them all, she's the one he can never let down, and the weight of that responsibility is a kingdom in itself.

**15. Outside**

Sometimes as they play and fight and laugh, Caspian feels like an outsider; that's when Susan takes his hand and Edmund throws something at him.

**16. Perfect**

Caspian wants to be a great king so badly, but Peter tells him that to be a good king he must be a bad king first, that no one's perfect; Edmund grins rakishly as he practices with Reepicheep and declares that he's the exception to the rule right before the Mouse knocks him down.

**17. Quiet**

Susan's been quiet all evening, and Caspian wonders if it is something that he did to displease her; when he asks she just shakes her head and kisses him, but he's not convinced.

**18. Remember**

Edmund finally tells Caspian to stop worrying, Su gets like this when she thinks too much about the past; Caspian stops prying and takes her for a moonlight ride on Destrier instead, pleased that the next morning she seems less sad.

**19. Secret**

Peter gets drunk one night and leans in to Caspian, whispering to him the secret of being King of Narnia; Caspian isn't convinced and informs them all primly that he is a man, not a duck, and gets mad when they all start laughing at him.

**20. Tomorrow**

He tries to only think of tomorrow in the broadest sense, to anticipate the needs of his country; personally he holds his love in his arms and prays each night that tomorrow never comes and he can stay like this with her forever.

**21. Untrue**

He has always known that to lie is a horrible thing, and so he has never done it; Caspian stands shoulder to shoulder with Peter, holding between them the darkest secrets of a bright kingdom, and upon looking at the worried eyes of Lucy and Susan, his _family_, he lies between his teeth.

**22. Valor**

Lucy openly says that she thinks he is very brave, but his courage flees when Susan blushes just slightly when their eyes meet.

**23. Winter**

The Kings and Queens of Old love the snow, but when the first touches of winter freeze their kingdom, Caspian can see they are all unsettled; four well aimed snowballs later and they all seem to get over it.

**24. X**

They say x marks the spot; however Caspian has found that Susan starts giggling and squirming when he gets close.

**25. You**

A sword levels at his chest, his opponent snarling, "Why is it that _you_ get to have everything?!"; Caspian thinks of all he has lost and narrows his eyes, not deigning to answer before he strikes.

**26. Zen**

When Susan tries to explain the concept of enlightenment through inner reflection, he frustrates her by tickling her sides and kissing her earlobe repeatedly; Caspian watches her chest rise and fall gently as she sleeps, kisses her tenderly, and he decides to not tell her that for him enlightenment had never come from inside.


End file.
